Happy Ending?
by Enji86
Summary: Translated fic. While the battle at the headquarters of black organization taking place, Shinichi told Shiho run to the roof to await help. But before he could summon help, Shinichi see Gin took the elevator to the roof. Oh no!


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Detective Conan.

**Warning :** I translated this story with go**le translation and edited it with my poor english skill. So, I'm sorry if there's some mistakes.

* * *

**Happy Ending?**

By Enji86

Shinichi looked at the elevator in front of him with horror. Recently Gin entered the elevator to the roof. Shinichi into a panic because he had told Shiho to went to the roof to await help of helicopters and until now he has not had time to summon the assistance.

The level of Shinichi's vigilance became weak that he was not aware of other member of black organization in his surroundings. Those member of the black organization successfully shot him in the chest. Fortunately there is a police detective who helped him crippling those black organization's member with their weapon.

Shinichi immediately ran toward the fire escape that was not far away from the elevator, clutching his chest, regardless the call from the police detective who helped him earlier. He just have Shiho on his mind right now.

Upon arriving at the final steps that leading to the roof, Shinichi walk to tiptoe and carefully without causing much noise. He peered through the opened roof door and see the scene that is almost the same as the scene on the roof of the Haido City Hotel. Gin stood and pointing a gun at Shiho which facedown on the roof floor with a body full of gunshot wounds. The difference was tonight no snow falling and there was no Vodka beside Gin.

Shinichi focus all his concentration and pointing his gun towards Gin's head. It also includes the difference between tonight and that night. Tonight Shinichi holding a gun in his hand, instead of tranquilizer gun and tonight he's in his original size, not in Conan Edogawa's size.

The next second, Shinichi fired the gun, making holes in the back of Gin's head and Gin's body crashed to the ground. After that Shinichi dropped the gun in his hand and walked over Shiho, dragging his legs that felt very heavy. Upon arriving near Shiho's body, Shinichi kneel down and shake Shiho's body while calling her name.

"Haibara! Wake up, Haibara! Please wake up!" said Shinichi.

Shiho opened her eyes and turned to Shinichi who were staring at her with worry.

"Kudo-kun..." said Shiho.

"Thank God you're alive" said Shinichi. Relief filled him. Suddenly he felt his body limp so he moves into the roof wall near the scene and sat back on the roof wall.

Shiho rose with difficulty and sat next to Shinichi.

"Are you okay?" said Shiho.

"I'm just a bit tired. I'd have to run up the stairs to get here because Gin use the elevator" said Shinichi half lied. Wound in his chest had been continued to bleed.

"What about you?" said Shinichi.

"Gin was shot me several times but no one was fatal" said Shiho half lied. Just like Shinichi, Gin was also fired one bullet into her chest and the wound continues to bleed just like the wound in her leg and hand.

Of course they both soon find out that they lied to each other. They both knew there is something wrong with the other person. Shinichi know because he hear Shiho's heavy breathing while Shiho know because she heard Shinichi breath panting and dashed.

"Is it over?" asked Shiho.

"I think so. The big boss is dead" answered Shinichi.

"Thank you for keeping your promise to me" said Shiho.

"No need. I'm a detective. It's my job to solve all the cases that come to me" said Shinichi confidently as ever.

Shiho smiled at this.

"Then can I ask for your help again, Meitantei-san" said Shiho.

"Sure, just say it" said Shinichi.

"May I borrow your shoulder? My head was so dizzy" said Shiho.

"Just it? Fine, my shoulder is yours now" said Shinichi.

"Thank you" said Shiho then she leaned her head on Shinichi's shoulder and closed her eyes.

_"__I'm sorry__, __Kudo__-__kun"_

Shinichi glanced briefly at Shiho who leaned on his shoulder. Shortly after that, Shinichi rested his head on Shiho's head and closed his eyes as well.

_"__I'm sorry__, __Haibara__"_

XXX

Heiji, Ran and Kazuha ran towards Inspector Megure who just get out from the building that became the headquarters of black organization along with several police detectives.

"Inspector, do you see Kudo inside the building?" asked Heiji.

"Is Shinichi okay?" added Ran. Her eyes had filled with tears. She was very worried because 3 days ago Shinichi called her and told her to stop waiting for him. This makes her getting a bad feeling.

"I do not see him there" replied inspector Megure. "Has he not come out yet?" asked inspector Megure.

Before any of the 3 teenagers had a chance to answer, one of police detectives who came out with inspector Megure spoke.

"Is Kudo who you mean was a boy your age, with black hair and wearing a blue blazer?" asked the police detective.

"Yes, it's true" Heiji replied.

"He ignored me who told him to get out of the building and ran toward the fire escape instead. I had not pursued him because inspector Megure called me on the radio" said the police detective.

"Well, Sato, Takagi you come with me to find Shinichi-kun. The others remain on the original plan" said inspector Megure.

"I'm coming" said Heiji, Ran and Kazuha in unison.

Inspector Megure looked at the three teenagers doubtfully.

"Please allow me to come, Inspector. I'm very worried about Kudo" said Heiji pleading.

"Well then, Hattori-kun. You can come" said inspector Megure.

"I also have to participate. I should see Shinichi" said Ran.

"You two should not come and stay here. The conditions inside may still be dangerous" said Heiji to Kazuha and Ran.

"That's why, because it is dangerous, I can not let you go alone, Heiji" said Kazuha.

Then Heiji and Kazuha began arguing, making inspector Megure become impatient.

"Well, you three can come. The battle is already finished but you must remain cautious and vigilant when we are in" said inspector Megure, mediate the debate between Heiji and Kazuha.

The six of them entered the building and check each floor in the building. When they reached the roof door, they saw silhouette of someone lying on the roof floor and two people who sitting against the wall of the roof. The six of them ran toward the silhouette of the three and stopped near Gin's corpse. They ignore Gin's body because their eyes fixated on the figure of two persons leaning against the wall of the roof. The clothes of both figures covered in blood but their faces are so calm and peaceful. Ran who had intended to embrace Shinichi if she found him, frozen in place to see a woman who she did not recognize leaned her head to Shinichi's shoulders and Shinichi rested his head into her head, like a couple who are on a date.

Detective Takagi become the first of the six people that aware of the advanced, approaches both figures and check their pulse. Then he turned to face the five other people with sad faces.

"They're already dead"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

I translated this story because I want to share one of my one-shot to ShinShi/ConAi fans around the world.

I dedicated this story for other author that write about this pairing, because I read their stories and their stories is so good.

It made me wish they read my story, too.

So, is it happy ending?


End file.
